Distante
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Rin siente a Sesshomaru más distante.


La primera señal de su distanciamiento fue cuando se quedó dormida en el campo de flores, pero como las anteriores veces que sucedió, esta vez Sesshomaru no la cargo sino que la llamo para se despierte. Ella un poco deprimida por eso, creyó que nunca más lo iba a hacer porque había crecido. Algo tonto, cabe aclarar porque el demonio era fuerte.

Lo segundo fue cuando Sesshomaru no le permitió dormir con él, ni esa, ni la otra, ni la siguiente vez. Así que Rin luego de varios rechazos dejo de preguntar. Tampoco dejaba que le acaricie sus largos y hermosos cabellos de color platinado. Últimamente evitaba cualquier contacto visual con su persona y si lo tenía, no duraba mucho tiempo.

¿La odiaba? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

No entendía la señal de su desprecio. Solo había pasado pocos días luego de que la buscara en la aldea, pero si se iba a comportar de esa manera, nunca hubiera vuelto a su lado.

Esta distancia le dolía y no importara cuanto le preguntara a Jaken, sus respuestas no curaban su herido corazón. Estaba tan preocupada que en mitad de su sueño, ella había despertado gritando el nombre de su señor y estirando su brazo, porque él se estaba yendo y dejándola de lado.

Al despertar y ver la distancia que lo separaba. Ver sus ojos dorados a través de las chipas de las llamas de la fogata, mirándola, observándola, pero no yendo a su ayuda. Le hizo provocar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y de sus ojos cayeran un montón de lágrimas.

Si hubiera sido antes, se hubiera acercado a ella. No obstante, estaba marcando su distancia, estaba lejos.

Ella fue la que se acercó. Ella fue la que rompió la distancia que el creaba.

—No te alejes —suplicó mientras se limpiaba las gotas saladas con la manga del kimono—. Si hice algo mal, perdóname señor Sesshomaru —pidió—. Hare lo que sea para arreglarlo, lo arreglare, por favor perdóname...

Las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus ojos. Sesshomaru escuchaba su voz quebradiza, veía sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la tristeza que derramaba, su leve gimoteo por el mismo. El dolor en sus pupilas. Sus ojos se expandieron ante esa visión, su boca se abrió levemente al ver a la chica así.

No quería verla llorar.

Por eso se levantó del tronco donde estaba dormitando y se dio la vuelta. Dándole la espalda a la chica, ella lloro con más fuerza. Le dañaba ahora cada gesto que hacia su señor, esos gestos que antes eran tan cálidos y amables de su parte, se habían vuelto fríos.

Aun así, la oía llorar.

—¿Por qué me hace esto? —preguntó con la voz ahogada—. ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Para eso que me pidió que venga con usted?

A pesar de las preguntas que le eran formuladas, el demonio no respondió a ninguna, tampoco pronuncio el nombre de la humana. Ni siquiera se movió del lugar, oyéndola replicar, llorar. Escuchando el dolor que el mismo le provoco.

—Si va a tratarme así ¡Quiero volver a la aldea! —gritó—. Este era mi hogar ¡Tú eras mi hogar! —volvió a fregarse las lágrimas que no paraban de salir—. ¡Pero ya no parece! ¡Estar contigo me hacía feliz, pero me duele! ¡Me dueles! ¡Di algo, por favor! ¡Sesshomaru_sama!

Pero, él no decía nada. Estaba quieto, ahora con sus puños apretados al lado de su cuerpo, escuchando cada cosa que su protegida decía.

—¿Por qué estas actuando así? ¿Por qué esta distancia? —volvió a preguntar a pesar de las nulas respuestas—. ¿Que hice mal?

—Yo soy el único que hice mal —dijo el demonio. Dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos, lastimándose por el propio dolor que el mismo causo en ella—. Nunca debí traerte conmigo...

La revelación le causo más daño a la chica. Gimoteaba en desesperación, llorar le comenzaba a doler. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, a la altura del corazón, el mismo que se estaba quebrando a cada segundo. Dio pasos para atrás, lista para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero detuvo esa acción, al escuchar:

—No con las clase de pensamiento que tengo sobre ti...

Antes de que la humana confirme que el demonio la odiaba. Este sorpresivamente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, provocando que su rostro mojado se apoyara en su pecho, mientras las manos acariciaban el cabello de la chica. Ella oía el latido acelerado del corazón de su señor, como el de ella que comenzó a agitarse por la posición que se encontraba con Sesshomaru_sama.

—...con la necesidad que tengo de hacerte mía.

Entonces oyó decir por parte del demonio, palabras que sorprendieron a Rin e hicieron que levante la cabeza levemente y la posara en su señor. Dilatándose las pupilas. Su propio corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza aun si se encontraba herido, resonaba fuertemente. La mirada del demonio atravesando su propia alma, le provoco un escalofrió y un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Le ocasiono que las lágrimas pararan.

En ese ínterin, las manos de Sesshomaru se colocaron en sus mejillas, repartiendo caricias en su húmeda piel.

—Quiero hacerte mía —afirmó, aspirando su aroma. Deseando y no teniendo autocontrol sobre sí mismo, anhelando tanto esta cercanía con su protegida.

Ya no era una niña y estar solo unos pocos días con ella. Rectifico ese hecho, ya no lo era y le atraía. Por eso tenía que alejarse, porque no podía controlarse a su mirada llena de pureza e inocencia. A su dulce voz, a su cálida presencia, a su melodiosa risa, a su bonita sonrisa.

Rin podía observar sus pupilas oscuras por el deseo, sus manos deslizándose por su piel que ardía ante cada caricia generada. Hasta que se interrumpió y las manos se separaron. Dio un paso para atrás, su señor.

—Aléjate—pidió Sesshomaru.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella. Sin retroceder.

—Porque no poder controlarme —dijo—. Porque te haré mía... —Lo ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser, la quería a ella—. ¡Aléjate!

Rin no se movió ¿Por miedo? ¿Por curiosidad? ¿Por anhelo? Sus ojos no se apartaban de los suyos, con una valentía intrépida de la chica, con su corazón latiendo a mil, su respiración desigual. Planto sus pies en la tierra firme. Sus pies habían echado raíces, su corazón deseaba quedarse, la pasión de su cuerpo anhelaba ese contacto prometido.

La verdad es que quería eliminar toda la distancia con su señor, quería estar cerca de él, como sea. ¿No vas a moverte? Fue la pregunta silenciosa hecha por su dorada mirada, que Rin contestó afirmativamente.

—Te lo advertí —gruño él, segundos después, antes de atraerla de la cintura y unir sus labios con los de ella, salvajemente.

Antes de devorar su inocencia y probar su néctar, antes de desflorarla y hacerla completamente suya.


End file.
